Maid-Sama 2?
by A Masked Soul
Summary: Misaki and Usui have had their love story, now it is time for their child. Filled with high school drama, adventure, romance and of course maids and Maid Latte. Follow their child in their adventure to find love along with the strange new people and adventures along with the same quirky people as before! So is it a basically a Maid-Sama 2?
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to my new story! I love this adorable romantic anime and couldn't get this idea out of my head. **

**You will probably be able to figure it out not even half-way through**

**Just a note in this part of the story (I haven't finished the manga, but have seen the anime) Shintani Hinata is NOT married to Misaki's sister.**

* * *

**Maid-Sama 2?**

**Chapter 1**

"Papa I'm home!" A little girl only the age of 5 and in her first year of school runs through her house door. She slams the door and runs into the living room to see it empty without a soul in the room. "Oh Papa must not be home yet." The girl throws her bag onto a random chair, and walks up the stairs into her room. "I will just get changed and wait for Papa to come home." The girl goes through her opened bedroom door and looks at herself in the mirror above her dresser. The girl has bright and beautiful amber eyes, with shoulder length black straight and silky hair, she smiles and walks towards her closet to find her favorite dress. The dress is teal in color; it is made of silk and reaches down to her knees. The girl brushes her hair, and puts it in a high ponytail, only leaving her bangs to rest against her forehead, then finishing off her look with a white bow on her ponytail. "Just like Mama…" She speaks with a sad smile. She flattens the dress and slips on little white flats. She walks out of the room and shuts the door slowly and quietly, careful not to wake the silent spirits in the house. She walks slowly down the stairs humming a song, and heads into the kitchen. "I'll just have a snack before we go…" The girl jumps, extending her hand to try to reach the cabinet that taunts her, silently calling her short and little. "Humph." She stares at the cabinet, glaring. She goes behind the counter and grabs a bar stool. She waddles back and climbs on the top of the stool. She smiles victoriously, and opens the cabinet door with pride then only a second later to feel the stool tip and go out from under her feet. She begins to fall. A small but loud scream comes from her small body; she closes her eyes, waiting to feel the impact from the fall. Instead she feels something soft and warm that isn't the hard floor. She opens her eyes quickly to see who or what caught her. Her eyes trace up a black suit with a golden tie to find herself in a man's arms. She looks at his face to see a beautiful man with golden blonde spiky hair, and green bright eyes filled with worry. The girl's amber eyes light up with a bright smile, "Papa!" Her little arms wrap around his neck, the man smiles and pulls his little girl into a bear hug. "Azuna, you could have hurt yourself. You should have waited for me to get it for you." He chuckles at his mischievous daughter, releasing her from his hug and gently putting her down on her feet. "Sorry Papa I was hungry…"She picks the stool up and begins to waddle, to place the stool in its correct place. Before she can even make it half way back, a giant hand sweeps down and snatches it from her and places it back. She crosses her arms and stares at her father. "Papa I could have put that back on my own!" He smiles at Azuna and looks at her dress. "That dress is beautiful sweetie." He runs his fingers through her ponytail till he begins to move his hands towards her stomach, tickling her till she laughs uncontrollably. "Papa!" Azuna tries to escape but fails each time; her father keeps tickling her until she begins to cry laughing. Azuna sees her chance to escape and takes it. She jumps up and runs as fast as her little legs will take her with her father not far behind, chasing her. Azuna stops quickly and spins around to nearly see her father trample over her, her eyes gleaming with sparkles. "Papa did you forget what today is?!" Her father puts his hands to his chin in a business man type of thinking. He looks towards the ceiling before finally answering. "Hmmmm….. Halloween?" Azuna's face becomes sad but her voice stays strong. "Nope." The man thinks again. "September 1st?" Her smile brightens, "Closer, what else is on that day?" He smiles, picking her up and spinning in circles. "It's your birthday. How could I forget?" They both chuckle until silence takes over. "Papa, can we go see Mama?" He looks at his daughter to see a giant smile on her face. "If you want to baby then of course." He puts her down and stands up, walking towards the door, then turning his head, "Oh, and Happy Birthday Azuna." He smiles at her before walking towards his own bedroom door. He enters and places his work bag on a chair in the corner of the room. He goes towards his window overlooking a forest with trees, peaceful. He looks down and sees a photo of him and his wife when the two where young and in high school. A photo next to that is one of him, his wife and Azuna right after she was born. His face turns sad; he looks out the window and up to the sky. _I can't believe it has been 5 years already. _He picks up daisies that are placed in a vase right behind the photos; he has them just for this special day. He leaves his room, walking silently back down the stairs to see Azuna holding a bouquet of white roses. Azuna smiles as her father re-enters the room, "My favorite flowers for Mama." She chuckles as she walks towards the door and opens it, standing in the doorway, waiting for her Papa to follow her. "Let's go see Mama." The blonde says quietly, taking his daughter's hand in his and closes the door behind them. They begin to make their journey down one of the many streets in Japan.

As they walk, Azuna hums a random tune as she sees her father silent and thinking. Two women across the street spot the beautiful man. Azuna notices and glares at them, they don't notice the girl's stares. The two walk over; one is bold enough to talk, "Hi cutie." The shorter one of the two simply says hello. The blonde ignores them at first and just continues walking. The women begin to follow him. At that point, Azuna has had enough, let's just say she has a big temper. Azuna spins around and glares at the women. "Stop trying to flirt with my Papa! He only has one love, and that is my Mama!" Azuna is fuming with anger. The two women glance at the girl, then the blonde. He turns his head to glare at the women, they both blush. He picks up Azuna then glances back at the women, "She's right." The two women's faces look dumbfounded, finally realizing they have been rejected, they turn on their heels and run away like scared dogs with their tails between their legs. The father and daughter begin to chuckle once they are out of hearing range. "You always make sure no women mess with me huh?" Azuna nods and laughs, the father puts her down and she begins to skip down the side-walk ahead, carrying the white roses as if her life depended on it. The blonde beauty watches his daughter skip until he hears his name being called. "Takumi Usui!" Takumi Usui turns to see an old rival running towards him. Azuna stops to see her father looking behind him, watching some man who looks the same age as her father, a tall man with short messy brown hair and brown eyes. He has a small scar on his cheek. He wears simple jeans with a black shirt. As he nears Takumi, Azuna sneaks up behind her father, hugging his leg and hiding behind him, scared of the unknown man. "Oh Shintani, haven't seen you in a while." The man named Shintani Hinata stops in front of Takumi, then looks down to see two little amber eyes looking at him with uncertainty. "Oh she looks just like…" Shintani moves his hand to touch Azuna and … POW! Azuna smacks his hand and yells, "Stranger Danger!" Takumi only chuckles but glares at Shintani, "This is my daughter Azuna, don't touch her." Shintani sends a glare back to Takumi. He moves his eyes away from blonde to smile at the little girl, "Hi Azuna. My name is Shintani, I am a good friend of your mothers." Azuna's eyes light up, "Really?! That is where we are going now, to see Mama!" She jumps up and down, feeling more comfortable around Shintani, she runs off smiling and humming. "Oh can I come?!" The brunette asks, not to anyone particularly. Takumi tenses, "No." Azuna and Shintani both stop what they are doing and look dumb-founded, "What!" They both scream in unison. "Let uncle Shintani come. I bet Mama wants to see him! Please as another birthday gift?" Shintani's face turns surprised, it is true that he doesn't know of Azuna's birthday since this is the first time he has met the child. "Yeah Takumi, it is for her birthday." Takumi looks at him, and shakes his head. "Azuna go look at the flowers baby, Shintani I need to tell you something." Takumi says with a stern face, Azuna nods and runs off towards a nearby flower garden. Shintani steps closer to Takumi, "I have been gone for 6 years, I guess something happened?" The blonde nods, he leans in and whispers into Shintani's ear. The brunette's eyes widen, he looks down, his eyes land on Azuna smelling some daisies. "She is a spitting image of her isn't she?" Shintani says quietly, the blonde nods, and walks towards his daughter. "Azuna, tell Shintani goodbye. See you later rival." Takumi gives him a smirk then it turns into a glare. "Bye bye Uncle Shintani!" The girl waves towards the saddened brunette, giving him a huge smile. Shintani smiles and gives a small wave towards Azuna, and a small glare towards Takumi. Shintani then walks back the way he came, hanging his head low, letting old memories pass through his mind. Takumi and Azuna continue their walk in silence. "How was school today?" Takumi asks, glancing at his daughter's happy face. She shrugs, "It was okay, nothing happened." Azuna looks at the ground, her mind flashing back to earlier that morning.

_-__**flashback-**_

"Okay everybody, sit down and we shall begin!" The teacher Mrs. Suoh, a short, petite woman with brown eyes and short brown hair stats. Some of the children nod, a few boys in the back are not even paying attention. The boys circle a girl who has amber eyes and black hair. "Come on girl, we know you have loads of money because of your dad, give us some." A tall boy with black hair and brown eyes says. Only a month into the school year and he already is the biggest bully. He shoves a bag into her arms, pointing to put the money in the bag. She turns her head and shoves the bag back into his arms. His eyes look at her with disgust. "Not going to give money to jerks like you." She simply stats. Her eyes drift to the floor. "Oh come on, you have plenty of it! I see your father pretty much bragging about it with the car he drops you off in!" The boy grabs some poor kid's lunch bag; he looks inside and smirks at Azuna. "Do you like orange juice?" Azuna glances at him, wrapping her arms tightly around herself. "You better because now you are drenched in it!" He rips his head out of the bag with a bottle in his hand, he squeezes it over Azuna's head, and it begins to pour on her head, drenching her completely. The boys begin to howl and laugh catching to attention of Mrs. Suoh. She rushes over to see her best behaved student drenched with 5 boys laughing at her. "Boys! Apologize to Azuna now!" The boys keep laughing at Azuna, who is now running out of the room, tears threatening to spill out of her eyes. "Azuna wait sweetie!" Mrs. Suoh goes barreling after Azuna. She follows Azuna down a hallway to see nobody. A confused look crossing her face as she begins to her faint whimpers of crying coming from a random closet. The teacher opens the door to see Azuna sitting against a wall, her knees, wrapped in her arms, crying. "Azuna what happened?" Mrs. Suoh sits next to the crying girl, bringing her into a hug against her chest, not caring if she gets covered in orange juice as well. Azuna glances at her teacher, she stays silent for a minute, "He wanted my money, just like all other boys, he wants my money. I hate all boys even more now; the only male I actually like is my Papa." Azuna begins to cry again, Mrs. Suoh just sits their thinking, "You can go home if you would like, plus a good girl like you deserves that since it is your birthday after all." Azuna's head pops up and her eyes go wide, "You know?" Mrs. Suoh chuckles, "Of course I do! I have to know my favorite student's birthday!" Azuna gives a small smile and puts her head back down. "I'm going to call your father to come pick you up." She begins to stand until she feels a small hand grab her calf and feels amber eyes staring up at her. "No please don't, Mama would want me to face my problems not run away, so I will stay." Mrs. Suoh's eyes go wide for s second till her face turns into a comforting one, understanding perfectly. Azuna's father had told her what happened; she herself has had something similar happen to her. "I understand, but here, you might want this." She takes off her light blue coat and places it around Azuna. "So when you are ready to come back to class, we will be waiting." She begins to walk out but remembers something very important. "Oh and Azuna." The said girl looks up to her teacher smiling at her. "Happy Birthday." Mrs. Suoh walks the door and shuts it quietly. Azuna gives a small smile, putting her head back in her hands to let out a last few tears. Silence fills the room over powering anything that threatens to make any noise. Azuna stays still for a few minutes; she slowly stands and wraps herself in her teacher's favorite light blue coat. The amber eyes trace the ground as she makes her way towards her class. She wishes to run, but she wants to be like her Mama, so she will stay and push herself away from everybody especially all boys. Five pairs of eyes light up with amusement, they begin to chuckle. Azuna walks towards her seat in the back. All eyes follow her, especially Mrs. Suoh, waiting to see what Azuna will do. The small hand reaches her desk, the chuckles turn into howls. Amber eyes flash towards them, landing on each of them, staring them down. A dark threat sent deep inside the gleaming amber eyes. The laughing stops as each boy backs down, until it gets to their ring leader. The two stare into each others eyes. Azuna takes a step towards him. Then another. And another. He flinches at each step she takes until she is only two steps away from him. He backs down at the last possible place. Azuna's lips turn into a frown, loudly, she screams, "Don't ever say things about my father, ever again! Because of you and many others I hate boys, and I always will! Every single one of them! I wish they would all die!" Her bangs fall over her eyes, she huffs and turns on her heels and sits in her own seat, keeping her eyes shut and ignoring stares from the class. Mrs. Suoh smiles slightly, _that's my girl._

_**-flashback ends-**_

The father and daughter walk under a small archway. The daughter clutches her father's hand and the bouquet of roses she holds. The father hugs his bouquet of daisies. The pair walks in silence as they pass by many rectangle stone blocks, each engraved with different names and words. Even though it is day, the clouds cover the sun, who is trying to peek through to see the visitors. The only thing that is heard is the sound of their foot steps walking along the pavement, both looking towards their destination that is up ahead under a cherry blossom tree. The girl spots it first; she releases her father's hand, and breaks into a smile and runs next to a specific stone that lies under the tree by itself. She lays her white roses down next to the stone; she kisses the top of the rectangle and looks back to see her father walking up behind her. His blonde bangs shield his hurt eyes. Azuna knows any time they come here, he becomes very depressed, she doesn't blame him. Azuna swings her head back towards the stone, "Hi Mama, we're here!" Azuna yells, Takumi lays the daisies on top of the stone and picks up Azuna. He stands up straight, Azuna hugging him tightly because she knows how down he always is. The light begins to peak through the clouds, slowly opening up the clouds and shining down on the pair, startling them both. The warmth is like a hug, trying to give comfort. "There's Mama." Azuna chuckles, Takumi glances between Azuna and the stone, he smiles at his girls enviously. When ever he goes there alone, the sun never shines on him, she never notices him, only when he brings their daughter. "How do you know that is her?" Takumi asks curiosity in his green eyes to hear the wonders of a child's mind. "I just know." The girl chuckles and smiles at the sunlight. "Then how come she only shines when you come with me?" Azuna glances at her father and uses her little hand to toss his hair and mess it up like a parent would do to a child. "Mama shines on me because I am young and need help through life. She doesn't shine on you because she believes you have everything figured out and don't need her help." Takumi glances at the stone, _is our daughter right? _"Maybe she will shine on you when you need help in the future Papa." She giggles at how dumbfounded her father looks at the moment. She jumps out of her Papa's arms and kisses the stone one last time, _Papa can't stay much longer than a few minutes or else he breaks down._ "Azuna." Takumi says, his eyes not leaving the ground in front of the stone. "Yes Papa?" Azuna says staring at the cherry blossom tree above, watching the wind steal the leaves from the tree. "Why didn't you tell me about what happened today at school?" Azuna freezes and flinches, she chuckles, trying to play it off coolly. "Um I didn't see the need to; I handled it how I think Mama thought I should." Azuna has the most serious look on her face. Takumi only shakes his head and brings his hand to his forehead. _Just like her mother. _"Alright, it's just you have to tell me from now on. Sometime something will happen and you will need my help. You don't always need to be so independent." He swoops down and picks her up, carrying her over his shoulders, "Papa put me down!" Takumi doesn't listen of course, he glances once more behind him, and turns to walk away with Azuna chuckling and waving to the stone with the flowers all around. Giggling and laughing follows as the pair walk back out and under the arch. The wind blows, making the flowers and the cherry blossom leaves go high into the air. A few fall and land next to the headstone directly under the beautiful tree. The headstone reads:

**Misaki Usui**

_**Loving wife and loving mother**_

_**Always put others before herself**_

* * *

**So... gomen, gomen, it just worked with the story okay?! Anyway review please, i would like to hear what you have to say on the first chapter. This is just the flashback intro, it skips to older years where the true story begins...**

**See ya later!**

**-Masked Soul**


	2. Chapter 2

to the amazing people that reviewed the first chapter: who are **Tsuray, Agatha, Yuzuyu, and Rexa**, thank you so much for reading it. Yes Misaki did pass away, you know some times when children are born the mother passes away from childbirth, that is what happened to Misaki. Only a few minutes after having their daughter, but she did get to hold her daughter before she passed. believe me i cried when i wrote the first chapter.

Now we travel into the present where the real story can begin!

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**~12 years later~**

*beep* *beep* *beep*

"Hmmmmmm"

*beep* *beep* *beep*

"Azuna get up! You might be late for your first day of your last year!" A groan is heard and rustling sheets. A pillow is thrown on Azuna's head to block out her father's voice. "Azuna come on." Her father speaks as he walks in through her closed room door. A pillow is thrown at his face, hitting him head on. He sighs, takes the pillow and chunks it back at her, landing on her head. "Go away." She says, pulling the covers over her head. Takumi Usui, a tall blonde with gorgeous green eyes, slightly aged but still a hunk. He goes to the other side of her bed and rips the sheets from her, making her actually sit up. She rubs her eyes, yawning while her father chuckles at her. "Someone definitely didn't wake up like a princess." She glares at him; her long black hair sticking out in all different directions, with her bangs covering her sleepy eyes. "Not everyone can wake up perfect; Anna in Frozen is the only one who actually wakes up correct!" She throws another pillow at him, but this time he is aware of it, and he catches it with ease. "Did you stay up watching anime again?" He asks, staring at her many wall scrolls of different animes. "Maybe….. Now get out!" She says standing and pushing her father towards her door. "Fine I will leave you to get dressed. My baby is all grown up." Usui walks to her doorway and glances back to see his 'little' girl looking through her closet for her school uniform. He walks out of her room and down the stairs and into the kitchen, sitting down at the table to eat his fill of cereal before heading to work. "It's hard to believe she is 17, almost 18 in a few months eh Misaki?" He says to the picture sitting on the kitchen bar top.

Back upstairs, we now get a good look at Azuna Usui. She puts on her school uniform for Seika High School, the same one her parents went to. She puts on her white blouse, then a light green blazer, with a red bow tie and a light brown skirt. She is of a slender build, average height, with bright amber eyes, and long straight black hair that goes down to her butt. She is almost the exact replica of her mother. Almost. She keeps her hair long, because she wants to be like her mom, but she wants to have her own image too, and not just be her mother made over. She brushes her hair and puts it in a high ponytail, like normal and then brushing her bangs over her eyes. She sighs as she picks up her little black backpack and slinging it over her shoulders and trotting out of her bedroom door. "Azuna remember to come and work when you get done with practice." Azuna nods towards her father and walks out of their house door.

She leaves her front yard, walking the few blocks it takes to actually get to Seika High. She glances back at her home, it is bigger than what they actually need since it is only the two of them, but it's not so big that it is a mansion. She looks forward towards the road, watching as some of her class mates drive to school. She can drive, but she prefers to walk. She takes out her phone and ear buds, tuning into the music and out of the world.

She arrives at the gates sooner than she wished. She stops to adjust the straps on her bag, while looking among her fellow classmates, identifying the different groups among the students. The athletic boys, pretty built and athletic walk towards the fields and gym. The preppy girls, or really the cheerleader girls follow them intently. Then the group of nerds, all having a video game console of some sort with them, talking about games and such. Another group is all the girls who love anime, not very many of them, only about 10. They are probably the least annoying group at this school, they aren't bad. A few groups over is the athletic girls, not the preps but all high spirited and believe they can do anything. The group all the way in the corner of the school grounds is the bad boy wanna be's, there aren't very many, maybe 6 or 7 but they are one of the most feared group on school grounds. They are the hottest boys in school apparently, and they play with girls hearts, break them and well they think they are bad boys. They break a lot of things, start fights and such, quiet annoying. Some more groups are the student council, which is only the student council members, then the nice people who don't pick a group; they just kinda mix together, then music group, and then other little random groups that aren't even worth mentioning.

**Azuna's POV:** Then there is me. I don't have a group; I am a loner, no friends, so no group. Nobody actually wants me in their group, some are afraid of me and others hate me. I roll my eyes as the bad boy wanna be's start picking fights with the athletic boys, then go and beat up the nerds. Sighing, I begin to walk up to the school, most of the groups grow quiet as I walk through, some begin to laugh or their face turns sour. I quicken my pace, not wanting to get messed with before school even starts. My eyes watch the ground as I make my way inside the building. I make it into the building and head straight for my class. The first bell rings as I make my way up the stairs. Some people stand in the hallways, blocking everyone else's path. I push my way among them, some snicker, some push me forcefully, some move out of my way, others don't even bother to notice me.

I finally push my way through the main crowd and exit into one of the many halls, people grow quiet once again. I walk silently among them, my bangs fall over my eyes, shielding my vision of them.

**Narrator: **"Good morning Azuna." Sparkles begin to randomly appear as a boy speaks to her, with a smile plastered upon his face, his hand raises in a wave that she completely ignores. Azuna barely glances, not even bothering to notice to boy. She walks away and into the classroom, not caring she hurt his feelings. His face turns into frown, but his heart flutters that she even glanced at him. "Yuki you should go after girls who actually like you, not ones that don't talk or care about anybody." His friend says, pats his shoulder and walks away. This boy is Yuki Maki, a senior at Seika High like Azuna. He is tall and slender; he has black straight hair, spiky in some places, his bangs cover some of his brown eyes, he is the second most popular guy in school, next to the King of the Bad Boys. Yuki as well is an on the rise singer, he goes around all the time to do concerts and such; he is Japan's teen idol, and an easy eye candy for his fan girls. Girls always flock to him, but not as much as the King of the Bad Boys. Yuki moved to Seika high in his first year, easily gaining the girls eyes and affection. For some strange reason he has taken an interest in student nicknamed 'Soulless' or Azuna Usui. He is in the more popular group just known as the Populars, they boys who are all pretty, heart-throbs and down right gorgeous. Yuki sighs and walks into the classroom Azuna did, he notices her sitting all the way in the back and next to the window, and he makes his way and sits next to her.

"Move it bitch ankle." A stern and strong voice says to Yuki, this voice belongs to the one and only King of Bad Boys, and his name Haru Igarashi. He is tall and slender; he very much has a nice body. His eyes are a deep Azure blue, with blonde spiky hair, his bangs go all over his head, only letting his eyes peak through sometimes. Not much is known about his past, except that he is the third and youngest son of Tora Igarashi, a very wealthy man. He moved to Seika high only two years earlier, this being his third and last at Seika high. Azuna moves her eyes away from the window to Haru, silently sending a glare to him. "Whatever." Yuki sends a glare to Haru and moves to the more front rows. "You too Soulless." His glare averts to Azuna as he loosens the red tie around his neck. The room goes silent. Azuna meets his gaze, bright amber eyes fighting the azure blue ones. "Forget it bad boy wanna be. I don't listen to an asshole like yourself." Everyone silently gasps, having Soulless and the King in a room together won't be the best. Yuki sweat drops as he imagines Azuna and Haru throwing things around the classroom and destroying the school in the process. Haru's eyes start to twitch but he does nothing. He sits down in the seat he took from Yuki, "Go find somewhere else to sit." He tells the kid on the other side of him, that kid runs and sits in the front while Haru's minion sits in that kid's seat. The whole class stares, Haru glares at Azuna, other people in the class begin to wonder why he didn't just take the seat from her, he has done it to plenty of other students.

The bell finally rings to signal the first hour is over; all the students leave, spreading into the halls, going towards their next class. Azuna walks one way, Haru following her with two of his minions in tow, talking amongst themselves. Some of the Athletic girls' spot Azuna, an evil smirk creeps to their faces. As Azuna walks past them, they all shove her, making her smack against a wall and she crashes into with a thud. Her arm takes the brunt off it; her face stiffens as she walks fast into her next class. The ones who witnessed it burst out laughing, all including Haru, except Yuki who just walks past shaking his head at them and once again following Azuna into the class.

The bell signals for the third class of the day to begin. Everyone fills in and stands in the front, waiting for the teacher to assign seats. "Welcome to chemistry. I am . As I seat you and your partner for the entire school year, I want you all to get to know your partner well, because no one is going to change partners." The teacher of who seems to be young and is of medium height with a slime build, black straight hair and dark blue eyes, he explains in detail as he looks over his class. His face turns into a small grin. His fingers go under his chin as he thinks; his face turns into an evil smirk in a matter of seconds. Most of the class looks intimated and scared. Azuna stares right back at him when his eyes meet hers, only raising her eyebrow at him. "Alright, let's see here…" He grabs a clipboard with what looks like the class role and everybody's names. "You." He points directly at Azuna. Everyone turns to see who he is pointing at, and then look away once they realize it is Soulless. "Sit there." He points to a seat in the very front next to the window, closest to his desk.

Azuna sighs as she walks quietly over to the lab table. She sits down and slings her bag onto the lab table, then leans her head on her arm, looking out the window, putting her back to everyone. Mr. Nanese continues to place each student at lab tables assigning partners. When only two are left to be seated, only Azuna and a boy in the nerd group are left without partners. "Oh please don't make Yuki sit next to Soulless.." A girl whispers to a friend just in behind Azuna. Azuna turns her head to look at the girl, just staring at her until she notices. "Oh I sorry! Please don't hurt me!" The girl cowers down, hugging herself and hiding behind her partner. Azuna whips her head around to the front, scaring the girl even more.

"Yuki Maki. There." He points to the seat next to Azuna. All the girls frown but everyone as well lets out a breath of relieve. "That leaves Haru Igarashi. There." He points to the last one with out a partner. Yuki walks towards Azuna, while Haru trudges over to the nerd. Each on opposite sides of the room. The class sighs thankfully, hoping that the distance between the two will take some of the tension away.

"For the rest of class, get to know your partner, tomorrow we will begin lessons and such." Mr. Nanese says as he goes over to his desk and sits. Everyone begins to talk to their new forced friend so to say. "Hello Azuna. I'm Yuki, it is nice to formally meet you this time." Yuki smiles at Azuna, his beautifulness causes sparkles to appear around him, all the girls around start staring at him with lust in their eyes. But his attention is only on Azuna. In his mind he is ecstatic that he gets to talk to her everyday now. Azuna turns towards him and meets his eyes. "Hey Yuki…" She says quietly. Yuki's face explodes with happiness. He finally got words out of her. He is totally fanboying. "Yes! You finally said something! You should talk more often; your voice is so cute." His hand extends towards her, and smiling at her softly. She stares at him for a moment, trying to figure him out, but with no luck. Her hand slowly reaches out to his; he closes the distance and shakes her hand lightly. Their hands retract to themselves and it becomes silent for a moment between the two.

"Thank you…" Azuna says quietly so only he can hear. Yuki looks at her strange, "Huh?" He scoots his chair closer to hers, so he can hear her better. "I said thank you…" he leans in closer to her, still overly confused. "What for?" She turns her head and looks into his eyes. "Thank you for calling me by my actual name." His face becomes shocked but then quickly turns into a comforting and caring smile, with a pink coating his face. She looks into his eyes and sees that he really does care. A small smile crosses her face as she turns her head to the front looking at the teacher. But that smile doesn't go unnoticed by two different people.

Azuna's eyes float to their teacher, Mr. Nanese. Her eyes cross to confusion and a little scared. "What are you looking at?" Yuki whispers in her ear, making her jump and gasp. She sighs and puts her hand to her heart, calming herself down from Yuki's presence so close to her. She nods her head in the direction of their teacher. "He looks like he has a strange love for water." Yuki and Azuna begin to stare at their teacher. He is holding a bottle of water, staring at it lustfully. They both notice his background for his computer, it is a pool. Nothing else, just a pool, what looks like it is used for swim competitions. "It looks like he has a strange obsession with water…" Yuki whispers as they both stare at their strange teacher. "I think he should be a dolphin and live in the ocean instead of a being a teacher." They glance at each other before chuckling quietly to themselves. Azuna uses her hand to cover her laughing face.

"So tell me about you, since not much is really known about you." Yuki smiles at her, she stares at him and her face turns back to stone. "I'm 17, I live with my father, I play volleyball, and I work at my father's business. Nothing much to me." _and secretly an otaku_, she thinks to herself. "Oh what is your father's business?" He asks curiously. She almost sweat drops, _I can't tell him I work at a maid café. _"It is just a regular business; I don't really know how to describe it myself." She waves her hand, trying to change the subject. "I doubt that there is nothing to you. Now me. Well I am 17 as well, I live with my parents and my older brother, I am in the singing business, and I bet you are a fan?" He smirks at her giving her a look that normally seduces the ladies and his fans into getting things he wants. She cocks an eyebrow at him, seeing how he is trying to flirt. "Haha, nice try and no, actually I have never heard you sing nor do I care to listen to you sing." She shoots a glare look at him as his face drops into sadness and what looks like his eyes are watering. She is silently laughing at his sad state right now. "Gosh you didn't have to be so mean about it!" Yuki says, acting sad, but enjoying that Azuna is talking to him. "You saw right thro-"

*splash*

Water begins to pour down Azuna's head soaking her face and top half of her body. Her eyes widen in shock as she turns her head to see one of Yuki's top fangirls holding a water bottle over her head. "Don't make fun of Prince Yuki!" She says, laughing at Azuna's reaction right now. The room is dead quiet. Then laughter fills it, Mr. Nanese tries to quiet everyone but it doesn't work, he starts lecturing the girl that poured that water on her head instead, something about not wasting water. "Hey I'm sorry about that; I know you didn't mean any harm by that comment…" Yuki says. Azuna's eyes meet his in a death glare; Yuki can't help but think, _great now back to being ignored forever… _

The tension rises even more as Haru walks in front of their table, his mouth turns into a smirk as he grazes his hand on the front of their table and walks around to go talk to one of his minions. Yuki begins to stare at him; Azuna uses her hand to wipe off some of the water near her left eye when something catches her attention. A small black hand towel. Her face shows confusion as she stares at it wondering where it came from. Her eyes glance towards the blonde to see him staring at her out of the corner of his eye. _This can't be from him but it wasn't there a second ago. Maybe he put it there by accident. Might as well use it though…_ Her hand extends towards the towel, taking it and using it to dry her face first. As she rubs it on her face, she notices something, this smell's just him, it smells kind of like cinnamon with a hint of something else, _I only know this because of all the cologne Dad buys and makes me smell when we go shopping. _She closes her eyes and breathes in another whiff of it, she hates to think it, but she does like the smell. Her eyes drift over to meet azure blue ones to see him watching her yet again. She then takes the towel and runs her ponytail through it quickly, the dabbing the top of her shirt and her neck, getting most of the water still on her body.

The rest of class goes by; Azuna hasn't talked since getting water poured on her head. Yuki keeps attempting to get her to talk but without luck. He leans his face in his hand, taking glances at Azuna every minute or so. Azuna rubs the hand towel in her hands. Many thoughts course through her mind. She is snapped out of her thoughts as the bell rings, signaling the end of third period of the day. She stands up quickly and shoves the towel in her bag, and running out of the classroom, headed to who knows where. Yuki sighs as she runs out of the room. He grabs his bag and slowly makes his way out, following everyone else. Haru, with his minion in tow all follow the crowd towards the cafeteria.

Haru grabs his lunch and begins to head to a more secluded place in the school. "Haru wait for us!" His minions call after him. "Leave me alone right now. Go eat at the normal table." His minions look sad but quickly find there composer. "Yes sir!" The 5 of them run off in the direction of their normal eating area. Haru watches them leave, his eyes cold and unloving. He turns his head and begins to walk again. "Haru!" Two girls with brown hair and green eyes both hook arms on either side of the blonde. "Let's go eat together again tonight on a date!" One says, the other looks annoyed. "No Haru go to karaoke with me!" A tick mark appears on Haru's head. "Sorry girls, I only do one date then I'm onto a new girl. So this is a rejection to both of you. Now get lost." He says coldly. Both girls gasp and run off crying in different directions. Haru smirks to himself and makes his way up different sets of stairs till he comes through the last door and appears on top of the school.

"Nice and peaceful…" He whispers to himself. He gazes around looking how calm everything is. His azure blue eyes widen when they notice something to his right, lying on the ground. "Is that…" He walks quietly closer to the lying figure. His eyes scan the face to see the sleeping figure of Soulless. She lays on the rooftop sleeping soundly, her hand clutching something black. Haru looks closer to see it is the black towel. He sighs and his face returns to being a straight face. "Looks like she does have a soul after all." He stands there staring at her until she begins to move. He quickly runs to hide behind the walls close to the door, staring at her. She moans and sits up, rubbing her eyes. She looks at the towel in her hand for a moment before shoving it in her bag and shaking her head. She stands and slings the bag over her shoulders and looks over the end, looking out over everything. "Why does everything have to go wrong in my life no matter what I do? Have any advice Mamma?" She says, loud enough so Haru is able to hear. She shakes her head and walks through the door and off of the rooftop, leaving the blonde all alone. Haru's face turns into a frown as he looks to where she just went. His eyes then gaze up to the sky, "She is sort of like me…" He shakes his head and runs his hand through his silky golden locks and leaves the roof himself, letting his mind wander to the past.

The rest of they day goes by in a flash. Somehow, Azuna, Haru and Yuki are all in the same classes, this might be a disaster just waiting to happen. It is surprising how Haru didn't force Azuna to move, he just stares at her instead, like he is trying to read her or something strange.

The last class finally ends; Azuna makes her way down towards the locker room, and changing into her practice clothes. Which consists of spandex, knee pads and a t-shirt. She walks into the gym to see her teammates, they all give her dirty looks. She walks towards the ball cart and picks out a nice volleyball. "Looks like Soulless has returned." One girl says to another. A new girl who moved here not to long ago looks confused, "Why is she called Soulless?" It goes dead quiet; Azuna beats a ball, throws it high in the air, jumps, and slams her hand against it, making a huge sound as her serve goes flying across the gym.

"That's how. In our first year of middle school, she was on the volleyball team. It was during practice and we were playing each other. It was in the middle of a play, she jumped to spike; she spiked and sent the ball slamming into another girls face. Breaking her nose and giving her a bad concussion. When she did that, she stood there doing nothing, just staring blankly at what she did. She didn't look like she cared so that is how she got the name Soulless. She has been on the volleyball team since first year in middle school and this will be her final year to play as this is her third and last year." A short girl with blonde hair says, everyone else shivers around them. Azuna sighs and goes to retrieve the ball she served while everyone glares at her.

The coach walks in, "Alright, welcome back team! And welcome new comers! Our first day of practice officially begins!" The coach is a short and stocky woman with shoulder length hair and big brown eyes. She wears track shorts and a simple t-shirt. Her name is Tanaka-sensei. The team gathers around her, eager to learn what today has in store for them. "I want to see who is the fastest, so let's have races against each other. First up is…" Race after race occurs, Azuna stands in the back waiting for her turn. The girls thin out till only two are left. "Last but not least in any way is Azuna vs. Wendy." Azuna steps up next to Tanaka, glancing at her opponent, Wendy. Wendy is a short girl with brown hair that goes down to her shoulders with green eyes. She is one of the leaders for the Athletic group. She is excellent at volleyball and Azuna and she rival each other in the sport. This race will be something else.

"Ready. Set. Go!" The race is just a sprint to the end of the gym and back, simple enough. Both girls take off with speed, keeping at each others side. Neither one lets up on speed. They hit the wall in the back and begin to race back, both working their hardest to beat the other. Huffing and puffing, breathing heavy, they cross the finish line, looking back to see who won. "It was a tie…. Their times were the exact same…" She looks to both, turning her hand held clockers towards them, the clocks show the exact same time. Both racers are breathing heavy, staring at Tanaka. "Damn! I need to beat you!" Wendy hisses at her opponent. Azuna glares and walks away, not caring if they tied.

"Alright, now it's time to practice, grab a ball, and half go to one side of the net, the other half go to the other. Let's serve!" Tanaka-sensei bounces with enjoyment as the girls do as told, serving and making almost all, some jump serve others don't. She watches each and every girl as they serve. "Excellent, now lets do some drills."

Practice lasts for about 2 hours; all girls are sweaty and tired after. All go back into the locker room to change. Azuna takes a quick shower and changes quickly, and then leaves. She walks out of the school, and continues walking down the roads, making many turns till she makes it into the next town over and into the back door of Maid Latte.

"Oh Azuna, hurry and change, they need help in the front." Her father says as he prepares different dishes. She nods and quickly changes into her uniform. The same uniform they have used for a long time, since her mother worked there. She puts on the short maid uniform, stockings and the shoes. She lets her hair loose; brushing till it is free of tangles.

"Dad aren't you going to the other shops later?" Azuna asks as she walks out of the employee locker room. He looks up from his work and nods, "Yes, the king has to make sure all of his kingdoms are in shape." She shakes her head and smiles.

After Misaki passed away, Usui bought Maid Latte. He also has many different businesses around Japan, so at times he will be gone for a week or two. He made sure all the same staff for Maid Latte stayed when he bought it, wanting to preserve the place where he a Misaki began their journey, and spent many romantic times. He calls himself the King of the place, and Azuna the princess.

"Oh Azuna! Come and help my dear!" Satsuki Hyodo, the manager says, the short and kind of now older maid says, but she still looks quiet young. "Coming!" Azuna says, following the manager out of the door and into the main dining area. She sees a few customers coming in through the front door and approaches to greet them. "Welcome back Masters!" She gives them a smile and bows to the men. Each man smiles at Azuna. "Right this way to your tables, Masters." Azuna twirls around, walking towards an open table. "Here you are, now what would you all like to drink?"

Azuna weaves in and out of the kitchen, bringing customers their desired wishes, happily working her tail off. She quiet enjoys it, walking back and forth between customers, chatting with them. The door opens once again as three men come in, "Welcome Masters!" Azuna smiles as they drop their mouths and drool over her, "Misa-chan!" The three repeat over and over, the room goes dead silent. That name hasn't been used in a long time. Usui appears from the back, hearing that name clear as day. "So the idiot trio has returned." The trio turns their heads to the blonde, "Oh Usui! You don't look any different, but Misa-chan has changed some! She grew her hair out and her breasts grew a lot bigger!" Naoya Shirokawa says, the leader of the idiot trio. Ryunosuke Kurisaki and Ikuto Sarashina nod in agreement. Azuna's bangs hid her face, her face is flushed that they talk about her mother like that. "This isn't Misaki…" Usui says, letting his bangs fall over his eyes as well. "What?! But she looks just like her!" Ikuto says, the other two have their jaws dropped. "I am their daughter Azuna Usui. My mother passed away in child birth. See?" Azuna points to a picture framed on the wall. It is a picture of Misaki, a paragraph about her and the dates she was born and died. The trio's faces widen, "We are so sorry Usui!" Tears spring to their eyes, as they keep apologizing to Usui and Azuna. "Masters if you follow me this way I will show you to your table." Azuna gives them smile; they look at her shocked and just follow her. Usui watches the trio follow his daughter, smiling that she lifted their spirits. As she seats them and walks away, they start to fawn over her like they did long ago over his Misaki. "Look who walked in Misaki, the three idiots." He says to himself, standing in the doorway of the kitchen, "Talking to mom again?" Azuna chuckles and pats his shoulders, as she squeezes past him to go the back. "Of course, I have to let her know everything that goes on or else she would become angry at me." The two chuckle, they have grown used to people mistaking Azuna for her mother, it still makes them sad, but they know how to deal with it. "I am going to go outside for a minute." Azuna picks up her phone and turns on some music. "Alright don't be out there long, some pervert will come by and see ya in your outfit." Usui says as he prepares dishes. "yeah yeah." Azuna says as she walks out of the back door and leans against the wall being drained into her music and singing along.

**Bold = Azuna singing with the song** _Italic = just the song_

**Hajimari wa tanjun de tomodachi to omotteita**

**(At first, I simply thought of you as a friend)**

**Kare ga iru kimi no koto suki ni naru nante masaka ne**

**(Because you already had a boyfriend, there's no way I could love you isn't it?)**

**Boku datte daiji na hito ga ita kimi ni mo nandoka hanashita kedo**

**(I also had someone precious in my heart, I had told you so, many times)**

**Demo kono goro wa otagai mukuchi ni natteru**

**(But these days, we just don't say a word to each other)**

**Furidasu natsu no owari no ame ichiba wo fumishime narasu oto**

**(The rain at the end of summer, the sound of stepping on fallen leaves)**

**Tonari de boku to kiiteta no wa kimi datta ne**

**(The one who listened to it by my side was you)**

**Kimi to kare to boku to kanojo to**

**(You and He, I and She)**

**Hitotsu no kasa no naka minna wa hairenai soredemo…**

**(We just can't fit into one single umbrella, even so…)**

**Suki da yo hoka no dare yori mo ne sukidato wakatteru ne kimi mo**

**(I love you, more than anyone else, and I know you love me too.)**

"Wow, Fairy Tail ending. Never thought you would watch that. Let alone hear those words out of your mouth, or see you in a maid's outfit."

_Ichiban boku no koto wo mite kitekureta kara_

_(Because you are the one who looked at me the most)_

_Kimi to kare to boku to kanojo_

_(You and He, I and She)_

_Minna ga motto waraeru you ni negau yo my mind_

_(In my mind, I wish we all could laugh more)_

Azuna pauses the song, as she is staring wide-eyed at who is in front of her.

"BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Azuna starts cracking up laughing at what is before her eyes. "What are you laughing at?!" The teenager moves into the light, closer to her. Standing before the laughing girl is Haru Igarashi, in a butlers outfit! He is wearing a standard butlers uniform, his hair tussled slightly a total opposite of his normal self. "Mind if I ask why you are in a maid's outfit?" Azuna stops laughing finally and becomes aware of the situation. "Oh I work here at Maid Latte for my father. Now why are you in a butler uniform? Playing some girl I imagine?" Haru's face has a light tint of pink on it. "Same as you, my father owns the Butler Café across the street, and he makes me work there or else I have to go live with him, which is a hell no." Azuna stares at him in disbelief, and begins to chuckle again. "This is too funny, Haru, King of the Bad Boy wanna be's is a butler!" She chuckles some more, getting all the chuckles out of her. Haru's face becomes hard and annoyed, "Same for you Soulless, I mean your hair is down, you actually have a really nice chest, and you are in a maid's outfit, a pervert could easily come down this ally and get you." Azuna's face turns red and crosses her arms across her chest, making her chest pop out. "You sound like my father, and do you even know my name?!" She glares at him, wanting an answer. "hmmmmmm, no…." He rubs the back of his head. "My name is Azuna, and don't tell anyone I work here, or else I will kill you." Haru stares at her, his eyes gazing over her, "Same goes for you if you tell anyone I work at a butler café, I will kill you." Azuna smirks, "So we have an agreement then, we keep each others secret?" Haru nods and walks closer to her, using his hand to tilt her chin up, "Since I am the only one to know, I have you all to myself." Azuna pushes herself away from him, her back hitting the wall, she is almost growling at him, "Don't touch me!" He chuckles a little and stays put where he is. "I think there is a certain reason why you work here, am I wrong?" Her gaze shifts to the door where she hears her father talking to the other maids. "Ah so there is…" Haru glances towards the door, listening as well. "I don't want to tell you…" The blonde hair and blue eyes looks at her pained face. "If you don't tell, then how can you recover?" He says staring into her amber eyes, reflecting pain. Haru walks closer to her, putting his arms on either side of her head, smirking at her.

"Fine-

"Azuna we need help in here!" The two teens jump at the voice, she glances to him, deciding whether to trust him or not. "Coming!" She yells to the call for help, slipping away from him. "I will tell you sometime, just…don't make fun of me, alright?" She says, and then disappears behind the door. The azure blue eyes stare at where she went, giving a small smirk and walking back the way he came and into the building across the street.

"Sorry, I am back!" Azuna says, running in through the back door. "Nobody was out there right?" Usui says, staring at her flushed face, almost as if he knows. "N-Nobody was there!" She says, rushing back to the front to take orders, "Sorry for the wait masters, what would you like?" She smiles at the men at the table, taking orders, but **He** is still bothering her in the back of her mind.

She writes down the orders, returning to the kitchen, giving the slip of papers to her father, picking up plates of food and quickly returning to the front. "Here are you shakes masters!" She says, placing two vanilla shakes in front of the two men. She goes over to the three idiots table, collecting there checks. "Sorry about earlier Azu-chan!" The leader says, the other two nod. "It is okay Masters, I get called my mother a lot, I am more used to it now. Let me walk you out." She smiles and leads them to the door, they follow like puppies. She opens the door, till they walk out, stepping out with them, shutting the door behind her, so she is standing in front of Maid Latte with the trio. "Come back again Masters!" She says, waving and smiling as they begin to walk down the street.

"We will come back everyday for sure!" Ikuto says as the trio waves back towards her, with huge smiles on there faces. She turns to go back inside when a voice comes to her head. _"Same as you, my father owns the Butler Café across the street, and he makes me work there or else I have to go live with him, which is a hell no."_ She turns her head slightly to look at the café across the street. They moved into that building just over a year ago. She didn't know Haru's dad owned the place, maybe which is why her father first seemed unsettled that they bought to building for a butler café. _Maybe Dad and Haru's dad have bad history together?_ She wonders, staring at the Butler Café, a blond mass of hair catches her eyes. Her eyes move as he moves, she watches as he moves from table to table taking orders, his face stays emotionless. He nears a table next to the front window, clearing it as the guests leave the restaurant. His hand runs through his hair, his eyes look up, catching Azuna watching him. They both stare at each other, not moving. Haru gives a small smirk towards her. Azuna's eyes widen as she realizes how long she has been staring at him, pink spreads across her face, she opens the door wide and rushes back in. _I never have felt my face heat up when someone looks at me, so why now?_

The blonde watches her rush back inside after the two make eye contact. He chuckles to himself as he clears the table away. "What a silly girl…" He mumbles. "Haru stop slacking off!" A loud voice bombs over the place. The blonde growls under his breath, rolling his eyes and walking towards the back, "Shut the hell up, I am working aren't I?!" He yells back, kicking the kitchen door separating the kitchen from the main dining room. "That is not how a butler should act." He stops moving, his facing turning sour at the voice. He turns in the direction of the voice glaring the speaker. "What do you want?" Haru says, looking at the tall man with fair skin, pale lime green hair and yellow eyes, his bangs cover most of the right side of his face, his usually evil grin sits upon his face. "Is that anyway to talk to your father?" An aged Tora Igarashi stares at his son. "Hmph." Haru turns his back to his father staring out the window and across the street, watching a certain maid weave in and out of customers. "I just wanted to make sure you are working." Tora comments, watching his youngest. "Well I am, so why don't you go bother your other two sons." Tora chuckles, "Those two aren't as rebellious as you are." Haru turns his head slightly to frown at the man. "Yeah they do whatever you tell them to do, idiots." It grows silent between the two, Tora watches his son, a sly grin appears to his face. "I have a plan for you." Haru's eyes grow wide, and then fill with anger.

"Ahh finally done for the day!" Azuna says, rubbing her forehead as she locks the front door and changes the 'Open' sign to 'Closed'. The other maids have already changed and left for the night, leaving Azuna and her father to finish cleaning up. "Dad I'm done up front!" Azuna says, trotting into the kitchen and into the locker room. "Alright, I'm almost done." He says. She quickly strips off her maid uniform and puts on pair of jeans and a t-shirt, grabbing her school uniform and stuffing it in her school bag. "Let's go Azuna." She runs out into the kitchen, seeing her father turn off the lights and head for the back door. She follows him out the back door and into the ally way. Usui locks the door; the two make their way down the street towards a black car. The two step in and drive off in silence. After a few minutes, Azuna turns to look at her father, "Dad, are you going to be gone next week?" Usui glances at her, and then back at the road and sighs, "Yeah, sorry I will be missing your first game." Azuna leans her head against the window, "It's okay, just be safe." Usui laughs, taking it as a joke, "The King can kick anybody's ass; you don't need to worry about me, my little princess." He smiles and pats her head, she swats his hand away. "Dad, I am not little!"

The two continue to joke until they reach home. "I'm going to bed. Good night!" Azuna says, running up the stairs and into her room. "Night sweetie." Usui calls after her. She throws her bag on the floor, spilling its contents when it hits the ground. Her eyes catch a certain object, "Oh yeah I forgot to ask him if this was his…" She picks up the small black towel and smiles softly at it. "Maybe tomorrow.." She shakes her head and changes into her night clothes of a tank top and shorts. "Nah I doubt the bad boy wanna be would actually talk to me at school." She sighs and crawls into bed, falling asleep quickly, still clutching the cinnamon scented towel.

* * *

**R&R please!**

**Song - Kimi to Kare to Boku to Kanojo to (You and He, I and She) by BREATHE or Fairy Tail's 15th ending song**

**Notice any other characters from different animes here? There will be plenty more in future chapters. More fun to come in chapter 3!**

**Next chap will have some feels, i can already say that much. **

**till next time **

**-Masked Soul**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay chapter 3! I'm really happy i got to finish this chapter before school starts, i hope to have next chapte out in September sometime. **

**I will reply if i already haven't to your review in the bottom of the chapter.**

*i forgot to say this last chapter but in the time skip, Hinata and Misaki's sister are married*

**Enough of me talking, let's get to the story!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Narrator: **"Wake up Azuna!" Takumi yells from downstairs at exactly 7 on this Tuesday morning. "Don't make me pour a bucket of freezing water on you!" The beautiful father yells, waiting for a response. It comes quickly. "I'M UP!" She yells, he smiles and chuckles as he hears the floor thump, figuring she fell out of bed. "Damn… that hurt…" She hisses, rubbing the back of her head.

She groans as she gets up off the floor. Her hand covers her mouth as she yawns and stretches, making weird sounds in doing so. She isn't paying attention to where she is walking and ends up tripping over her bag she left on the floor, barely landing on the bed. "Dang I'm clumsy…" She says standing, then her eyes land on something that isn't hers. The black towel. Her face turns sour as she grabs it and shoves it into her school bag, ready to return it to the bad boy wanna be.

Her amber eyes widen, remembering their promise to one another. "What if he doesn't keep it?! I'm screwed!" Her mind begins to fill with worry as she puts her school uniform on. "I could expose him, but that would only help him, I would end up worse than I already am…"

She shakes her head, attempting to clear it. _Put the straight face on. Don't let your emotion show, just act normal. _She says in her mind. She approaches her mirror and begins to brush her long, bed-head hair and puts it in its usual high ponytail. She stares at herself in the mirror, easily seeing her mother instead of her. The young amber eyes make their way to a small picture in the corner of the mirror.

It is aged but still showing the picture as clear as day. The picture shows the teenage Takumi Usui with his usual happy and seductive smirk and an annoyed and putting on a fake smile Misaki Ayuzawa in her maids outfit.

She remembers the time her father gave her the photo. She was about 12 when he decided to pass down the photo to her. She smiles as she recalls the things that her father did to keep the photo a secret. He said he jumped off the school roof into the pool to keep her mother's secret a secret. He broke a few ribs and was in the hospital for a little while.

She grabs the photo and quickly slips it into her bag, along with her phone and some money, then slings it on her back and jogs into the kitchen. "Better hurry…" Takumi says, watching her run and grab a piece of bacon. "Yeah yeah. I will see you at work later. Bye dad." She says, waving quickly at her father and dashing out the door.

Takumi sighs as he watches her leave his vision and walk down the street towards the school. "She is your daughter." He says, as he reads the newspaper, he just knows Misaki is ranting on and on and calling him an idiot from where she watches from the heavens.

"Well I'm off to work! See ya Misaki." He says and quickly plants a small kiss on the last photo taken before she passed, holding a minute-old Azuna. "Watch the house for me." He says and waves to her, knowing she is watching him.

Azuna walks down the path towards the school, quickly reaching the entrance. She walks along the path towards the front, quickly looking for any eyes staring at her. She sees none, other than the glares she normally receives. She feels her heart begin to beat faster as she sees some of the blonde-haired idiot's minions. Her amber eyes search frantically. She doesn't see him, which makes her ever more scared.

"Yo!" Azuna screams a high-pitched scream as she feels a hand on her shoulder. She closes her eyes and turns fast, using her hand to punch who ever was behind her. A thud is heard as the person falls to the ground. Silence over takes the whole school yard as eyes turn to where the scream and a thud came from.

"Dang you have a mean punch…" The voice says. Azuna opens her closed and scared eyes to see the person she hit. Her eyes widen and she quickly bows. "I'm so sorry, you just really scared me…" She says, and then quickly holds out her hand to help the poor guy up. "Nah it's okay, it's my fault for scaring you." He flashes a cheesy smile, his cheek very red from the punch.

"You're cheek is really red Yuki…" Azuna says hesitantly moving her hand closer to his cheek. "Yuki-chan are you alright?" Many girls gather around, each glaring and throwing insults at Azuna. The amber eyes fly to the ground and her face turns emotionless.

One girl goes to push Azuna away from Yuki, but the popular black-haired singer pulls Azuna towards him, protecting her from everybody. "Okay everyone! Listen! I'm fine; it's my fault because I scared her! She was just protecting herself." Yuki says wrapping one arm over Azuna's shoulder, shielding her from everyone. Her face stays emotionless as she stares at the ground, millions of things running through her head.

Whispers and murmurs spread throughout the crowd in the school yard, all bashing on Azuna. "Come on Azuna." Yuki says, pushing his way through the crowd, dragging Azuna after him. He grips her arm, tightly, but not enough to hurt her just enough to keep her close.

Everyone watches, all angry. A blonde with spiky hair and azure blue eyes watches Yuki drag her away and meets the amber eyes for a split second. The blue eyes twitch with annoyance and anger; he then quickly slams the door and walks into his classroom. He sits down and clenches his fists, trying to contain his anger.

"Okay, they won't follow us in here." Yuki says as they walk into the infirmary. Azuna walks and places her bag on a table and quickly runs and grabs a bag of ice as Yuki sits on an infirmary bed. "Here." Azuna says as she holds the bag on his cheek. Yuki flinches but then a small blush quickly covers his face at Azuna's closeness.

"You can throw a mean punch. Where did you learn to do that?" Yuki asks, watching her face, trying to search her for any emotion. "My dad taught me." She says straight forward. His mouth turns into a small smile. "He must be really cool." He says, her eyes flicker to look at his dark brown eyes then quickly look away.

"Yep, he is very cool." She says, her face turns less tense and smiles, Yuki's heart flutters as he sees her smile yet again. It grows silent as Azuna holds the ice to his cheek, feeling very bad about the whole thing. Yuki sits there, trying to contain his excitement at her closeness.

"Okay I think the swelling went down a little…" She says taking the ice pack off and gently touching his cheek, he flinches at the pain but he can withstand it. "I'm really sorry again." She says handing him the ice pack and grabbing her bag. Yuki shakes his head and waves his hands and he stands and begins to follow her out of the room, grabbing his bag and the ice pack.

"Stop apologizing, I scared you. I think I deserved it." He says, smiling at her. The two make their way to their first class. They walk in together and split ways to their separate desks. The class stays quiet as the pair walks in. A strange and dark aura grows as the pair walk in. Yuki makes his way to his desk and sits, quickly getting questioned by his friends and fangirls.

Azuna quickly sits down in hers, right next to the source of the dark aura. Her eyes look anywhere but the desk next to her, who is constantly trying to look at her, but she keeps avoiding his gaze.

The class goes by quickly. As soon as the bell rings, the amber eyes zoom out of the room and down the hall. The blonde is right after her. Trying not to look to obvious. His eyes do catch the athletic girls who look like they are planning something once again. His eyes narrow their way as he slowly creeps up closer to Azuna who is slowing down to a normal walk now.

"Now!" The girls say, they all move to shove Azuna who doesn't even see them as they approach her. A figure steps in front of the unaware girl. The girls run into the figure, who runs into Azuna. "H-Haru-sama?!" We are so sorry we were aiming for her!" The leader says as her followers point to Azuna who has her back against the wall staring at the blonde in front of her.

"Watch where the hell you are going. I will have to punish you all later. Now get lost!" He says, his voice cold and dark, filled with anger. His azure blue eyes glare at each one of them before the girls quickly run off down the halls. Azuna gasps as Haru yells at them, his head snaps to glare into her eyes, which quickly fill with fear. His mouth opens to say something but she quickly darts around him and into her classroom.

She uses her hand to cover her cheeks as she feels them heat up and appear to be pink. _What the hell just happened?!_ _When he bumped into me, I felt so weird! _She gasps silently as she feels his presence next to her. He sits down not looking at her, his minions and him laugh at how he treated the girls earlier.

The rest of the day goes by in a blur, Azuna gets bullied more than usual and somehow Haru is there almost all of the time. She gets it the worst in volleyball. Everyone aims to hurt her in someway or another. She brushes it off even though it does affect her in someway.

Azuna quickly showers after practice and stands in front of the school as she dials her father's number on her phone. He picks up after a few rings questioning her call. Azuna looks around to make sure no one is around. It seems clear but she didn't scan enough to see a person in a tree above her.

"Azuna are you alright? I thought you would be here by now." Her father says with worry in his strong voice. "Yeah I'm fine, practice ran longer than I thought and I'm going to visit mom today so I will be very late today." She says calmly looking off into the city. She hears her father sigh before giving his answer. "Alright, be careful and tell her hello and I love her for me. I will see ya when you get here princess." Takumi says waiting for her to reply. "Bye father." She says and quickly closes her phone and begins to walk down the sidewalk towards a certain cemetery.

The person in the tree jumps to the ground and puts their hood over his spiky blonde hair and quickly follows her, not to close but close enough to see where she is going. _Going to see her mother? Hmmmm I have nothing else better to do might as well follow her… _The hoodie thinks as he follows the black-haired beauty down the street.

Azuna walks down the street and quietly humming to herself. The wind blows silently but quickly, making her hair sway in the wind, while her bangs bounce along her forehead.

"Azuna!" A male says as they are about to pass each other. The hooded figure steps behind a tree as he glares at the man. The man is tall and looks to be older, he has short messy brown hair and brown eyes, and he also has a small scar on his cheek. He wears a nice business suit, easy eye candy for ladies. The blonde in the hoodie looks ready to pounce if he even thinks of touching her.

"Hello Uncle Shintani!" Azuna says as they give each other a quick hug. The blonde relaxes a little over hearing there conversation. "What are you doing over here?" Hinata asks, "Shouldn't you be at Maid Latte?" Azuna smiles softly and shakes her head, "I decided to go see Mama before I head over there first."

Hinata makes and 'oh' with his mouth and pats Azuna on her head, making her give a small glare to him, "Stop! You know I can't stand that!" She says, pushing his hand away. He only chuckles and gives her a smile, "Tell her I said hello and your father too…" He forces the last part of his sentence.

Azuna nods, "Say hello to Auntie for me then." She says, "See ya Uncle!" She waves as she begins to jog down the street. Hinata walks down a different street and disappears. The blonde quickly walks fast to keep up with Azuna but maintaining following distance.

He finally catches up with her as she stops at a flower stand and quickly buys a bouquet of white roses and continues on her way. Haru's eyes furrow as he tries to figure out why she bought roses.

She continues to walk, turning down different streets till she walks next to high fences and concrete walls. She stops as she reaches the archway, her amber eyes glance at it, she sighs and continues through the arch way, walking along the path.

Haru's eyes widen as he now understands, he stands at the archway as she continues to walk to the giant cherry blossom tree in the middle and sits down under it, right in front of a headstone. The blonde frowns and silently creeps up behind her, not making a noise.

"Hi Mama. I'm sorry I haven't come in a while; Maid Latte has been busy recently. Before I forget, Uncle Hinata and Papa say hello. Those two still don't get along." Her eyes begin to tear up as she talks, but she smiles and continues. She lays down the bouquet of white roses but takes one out and looks at it in her hand. Her cheeks flush with a small blush as she smiles at the flower, her eyes relaxed and calm.

The blonde stares at the girl, his face quickly turns red, he uses his hoodie to quickly cover his face. Azuna sighs and lays down the flower before she continues to speak. "School is well school, already I have been embarrassed. But that is not the strangest part…" She pulls out the little black towel from her bag and rubs it in between fingers.

Haru gasps, at first he was mad he didn't get it back but that anger quickly left. His azure blue eyes drift from the towel to her face, exploring her face for answers. "The bad boy wanna be who is mean to pretty much everyone, but he gave this to me when I needed it, it still shocks me. I know you wouldn't be happy cause of your hatred for men. But he is…. Kinda strange and the best part is that he works as a butler across the street from Maid Latte!" She starts laughing, "I couldn't stop laughing when I saw him last night in that outfit!"

Haru's eyes relax and stare at her, watching her in depth. Azuna stops laughing and a tear slips down her face. "How did you go through this Mama?" She clenches her fists and her voice becomes shaky. "I know it wasn't the same for you but still…. I…. pushed the hate and bullying away but…. I can't handle it anymore…." She says, her tears begin to pour down her face and she falls onto her mother grave, her hand petting at her mother's carved name that's in the stone.

"Maybe Papa would be happier if you were still here and I was never born…" More tears begin to flow down her rosy cheeks, "I wish I was strong like you Mama. I hate to cry and look at me. I'm pathetic." She sits up and begins to rub her teary eyes. Haru looks at her with a straight face, not knowing what to do.

"I'm sorry Mama…. Even though Papa says it's not my fault, I can't help but feel that it is…." Azuna stands and rubs her eyes a final time; she is determined to not cry anymore. "I got to get to work so good bye for now Mama, Love you."

She turns to leave but stops in place staring at the blonde that is staring back at her. Her amber eyes widen as she stares into the azure blue calm eyes. "What the…. Where you here the whole time?!" She yells furiously at him. Haru's mouth turns into a small frown and he nods. She clenches her fists and her eye twitches. "Well you know now. So goodbye." Azuna says as she storms out of the cemetery, leaving Haru staring at the grave in front of him.

Azuna's eye twitches as she walks down the streets towards the café, her anger hasn't worn off and she is almost to work. _God damn blondie, what the hell was he thinking?! I was actually starting to think he was an okay person but he freakin stalks me?! I am gonna kick his ass next time I see him!_ She crosses her arms over her chest as she stomps towards her work.

As she passes a nearby ally, a hand reaches out just as she passes and grabs her arm. Her eyes widen as she is pulled against someone, there arms wrapping around her, trapping her and a hand covers her mouth as she tries to scream. She wiggles in the grip trying to get loose without any luck. She pushes against the person, making them both fall on the ground.

Azuna lands on top of the person who turns out to be Haru. The blonde is sitting while Azuna landed in his lap. She notices and her face quickly turns red, she pushes him away and quickly scoots off of him.

The amber eyes twitch as she raises her hand and slaps him across the face. "What the hell?!" Haru yells as he rubs his face where the pain is. "That was for earlier!" She yells back at him. "And why did you try to kidnap me?" She says, watching him rub the back of his head.

"Cause I want you to tell me the rest. I know there is still more." Azuna mouth drops open, "So you had to kidnap me?!" Azuna yells at him, ready to hit him again. "How else was I supposed to get you to talk?" Azuna face palms and shakes her head, _dumbass…_

She sighs, "Fine what else do you want to know?" Haru puts his finger to his chin and thinks for a minute. "Have you always thought that? That your father would be happier if you were never born?" Azuna gasps and she frowns looking at the ground. "Yeah… I can't help it…. I look so much like my mother, I feel like Papa hurts each time he sees Mama in me…" Azuna digs in her bag and pulls out the photo of her parents and lays it in Haru's hand.

Haru looks at it in depth. The female does look almost identical to her, hair shorter, smaller chest, but he can see a difference. "I can tell the difference between you two. It has to do with your eyes." Azuna stares at him, her eyebrows furrow in confusion. "What do you mean?" She asks intrigued as she cocks her head to the side a little.

"Well this might be hard to explain but in her eyes I see determination while in yours I see emptiness." He says bluntly. Azuna looks down at the ground, her bangs covering her eyes. "I have to agree…" She says, Haru doesn't talk figuring she has more to say.

"Mama had a something that I wished I could have. She actually had friends. I don't. I mean actual friends who are my age and aren't my family or the Maid Latte staff. Friends that we can laugh for hours and do stupid stuff together. Do you ever feel that way.?" Azuna says, her eyes looking into Haru's longing, wondering if he feels the same.

"Yeah…" Haru says quietly, staring at the photo in his hand. "I don't have friends either, and don't say I do, the morons I hang out with at school are just my friends because they are scared of me. So I guess we are in the same boat." He says, Azuna looks at him, seeing he is telling the truth.

"Can I have that back now please?" Azuna asks, holding her hand out for the photo. Haru places it in her hand and she quickly puts it safely back into her bag. "Hey I have an idea." Haru says, he cocks his head and stares at Azuna. "How about we become friends?" Azuna puts her hand to her mouth and begins to chuckle then burst out laughing, exactly like the night before.

"Friends? With you? The bad boy wanna be?!" She continues to laugh. A tick mark appears on Haru's head, a smirk quickly plasters on his face. "Well, then what about…" He slowly approaches Azuna and pins her to the ground, hovering over her. "W-What are you doing?" She says quietly, her face being beat red.

"How about playmates then?" Haru says seductively. He leans his face closer and closer till his nose is touching hers, she is frozen staring at him, her heart beat racing and her face red as a tomato. "F-Friends is good!" Azuna yells, using all her force to squirm out from under Haru who sits staring at her with a grin of his accomplishment.

Azuna looks for something to hide her face in. She grabs her bag and searches for an item quickly. "Here!" She yells, throwing the towel at Haru, hitting him in his face, his face turns into a scowl. He picks it up and brings it to his face and smells it. _That smells nice…_ He thinks as he shoves it into his hoodie pocket.

"Thanks. I was wondering when I would be getting that back." He says, smirking at the girl glaring at him, she really is thinking of flipping him off at this point. "Any more questions?" She asks sighing, ready to be away from the blonde.

"What is your version I guess of why you are called 'Soulless'?" He asks. She stares at him a minute.

"Well you know the story, yep I hit the ball with my full force, it hit her, broke her nose and gave her a concussion. Well before that, she was messing with me. I don't care if anybody talks bad about me but if anybody talks about my father, they are dead. She just pushed me over the edge and I snapped. I still don't regret it." She says.

"To be honest, I hate my dad but if anyone talks about my brothers I would have done to same thing. But why didn't you tell anybody your side?" Haru asks. She sighs and rubs her hands together. "Because I don't want people to talk to me, I hate all people. The only ones I actually like are my father, uncle and aunt then all the maids at Maid Latte."

Haru nods and sighs but before he can say anything else Azuna stands and begins to walk out of the ally, "I really have to get to work, just remember our promise." She says meeting his eyes briefly then jogging down the street towards Maid Latte.

Haru watches her run off then stands himself. "I guess I have to save that question for later." He says as he walks out of the ally and down the street also towards Maid Latte.

"Welcome Master!" Azuna says as the door opens. She smiles and bows to the person walking into the building. The person stops and stands in front of Azuna, then puts his hand over his mouth, trying to contain his chuckles.

Azuna looks up and her eye begins to twitch, a huge tick mark appears on her head. She clenches the bottom of her dress in her hands, trying to contain her anger; she keeps her smile, barely able to keep herself composed. _What the f*ck is he doing here?! Is he testing me?! arghhhhhh! I am going to slap him harder!_

"Let me show you the way to your table master." Azuna says with a smile, she turns and walks to a small table near a window. She pulls the chair out a little and waits till he sits before standing before him. "Look over the menu and I shall be back to take your order master." She says, borderline on cutesy girl and cold army general.

The blonde's eyes follow Azuna as she walks away and into the kitchen, he then scans over the menu over and over. "Azuna do you know him?" Azuna jumps as she enters the kitchen to see her father staring at Haru. "Ummmm. Sort of… he goes to my school and he works across the street…" She looks away saying this only so her father can hear.

Takumi Usui's eyes widen then quickly glare at the younger blonde teenager. "How do you know he works there?" She doesn't answer; she just stares at her feet. Takumi becomes a bit angrier, he grits his teeth. "Azuna Misaki Usui. Tell me now."

Azuna gasps and looks up at him, meeting his angry expression. _He hasn't used my full name in a while… _"Last night… while I was outside, he was on his break too, and he just so happened to be in the alleyway and spotted me…" Takumi tenses and stares at the boy, Azuna puts a hand on his shoulder, making her father turn to look at the amber eyes.

"We promised each other that we would keep each other's secret, I actually trust him that he will keep it. Just leave him be for now, kay?" Azuna hugs him, burring her head into her father's chest, trying to get his mind off of whatever it is, even though she doesn't know what is bothering him. She guesses it has something to do with her mother.

Takumi stares at the boy a moment longer before wrapping his arms tight and protectively around his daughter. "Alright." He sighs but stares at the blonde in the corner of his eye a moment longer. _I don't trust him. His father is Tora after all, like father like son. I can't, no I won't let what Tora did to Misaki, I won't let his son do anything to my little girl._

"I gotta get back to work, just stay calm." Azuna says, she slips back out and into the dining area. She approaches Haru's table, giving him the same smile that she inheritated from her mother. The one that warms the heart, that is very special.

Takumi watches Haru, seeing him interact with his daughter. His green eyes showing no emotion, he rolls his eyes and continues cooking, "tch." He makes that sound and turns his head to stop looking at the boy.

"Here is your banana split master!" Azuna says with a smile and a tint of pink on her cheeks. "Thanks…" Haru says quietly. He watches her place the split on the table in front of him and walks away. She goes to the different tables as she interacts with people, she smiles and her eyes look happy. _She hides her true feelings pretty well._

A hour later, Haru is finally at the door, being walked out by Azuna. "See you again Master!" Azuna says as she follows Haru out the door. Once she closes the door, she sighs and glares at Haru. "Why did you come here?!" She says quietly, staring at him. Haru shrugs, "I wanted too." A tick mark appears on Azuna's head but she keeps her cool.

"Shouldn't you be at work?" She asks, looking across the street to the busy butler café. "I'm heading there now, I don't really have a certain time I have to work, I just have to work." Haru begins to walk off towards the crosswalk to cross. Azuna shakes her head and lays her hand on the handle to open the door. "Azuna."

She stops and looks over to see Haru smiling softly at here, "Goodnight, Friend." He says and quietly darts across the street and into the back of the butler café. Azuna's eyes widen and her face becomes red. She is left staring at where he was standing; her mouth open is surprise and her eyes widened.

"Ahhhhh!" She shakes her head violently, trying to make the heat in her face go away. She throws open the door and dashes inside, quickly busying herself with work to push the scene to the back of her mind.

Throughout the rest of the evening, many of the maids kept asking Azuna is she was dating Haru. _As if I would date him! We are complete opposites and we don't get along! Also why would I want to date a player like him?!_ She keeps herself busy by working her butt of.

"Finally done!" Azuna says, walking out of the café, followed by her father. Takumi sighs as he enters the car; Azuna gets in quickly on the passenger side. "Azuna, let's talk about that kid." Azuna looks at him, her eyebrows furrow in confusion. "What about him?" She says as they begin to drive home.

"You know who his father is right?" Takumi says, watching the road, not looking into his daughter's eyes. "Yeah that Tora Igarashi guy right? He owns the butler café across the street and he forces Haru to work there." Azuna watches her father as he doesn't talk for a minute.

"Tora, he tried to take your mother for himself long ago back in our high school days." Azuna's eyes widen, "What? Why?" She asks her voice shaky. "He… thought of women as toys, he still probably does, but when he first spotted Misaki, she was his target. He learned her secret by spying on her, and when she went over there to decline the offer to go to that school, he forced her to dress in a maid's outfit, she tried to stand up for herself but that didn't work, and he nearly took advantage of her until I showed up, he tried a few times after…. Those times she stood up for herself and kicked his ass." Azuna remains silent for a minute, her bangs fall over her face, hiding her eyes.

"I don't want the same to happen to you, but his son doing that to you. I see Tora in him." Azuna looks to her father, her mouth open in shock. _I understand why Papa acted that way earlier but…_ "I never meet Tora so I can't compare but Haru does remind me of you." She says, looking out the window, a small smile appears on her face. Takumi looks at her quickly and frowns slightly.

"How does that delinquent remind you of me?" He asks, intrigued to hear her answer. She giggles at his interest. "I don't know how, he just at times, he reminds me of you, they way I guess he doesn't show his emotions easily. And his hair is spiky like yours!" She says laughing. Takumi glances at her and a smirk appears.

"Are you drunk?" He asks, like it is normal. Azuna stares at him like he is crazy. "I know I'm not drunk, why would you ask such a bizarre question?" She says, watching the road. "Because you are saying strange things right now… Comparing me the King! To that kid." Azuna chuckles as he rants about how amazing he is and such.

The two finally arrive home and enter the house quietly. "I'll be in my room, night dad." Takumi nods and rubs her head, messing up her hair; she swats his hand away, reminding her of her Uncle. "Oh yeah, I saw Uncle Hinata today he said to tell you hello." She says, watching his eyes roll.

Azuna isn't sure if she heard right or her mind is just playing tricks but she swore she heard him growl. She rolls her eyes playfully and turns to walk up the stairs. "Azuna just be careful around Tora's son. Promise me?" Azuna turns and lays her hand on the rail of the stairs and puts her other hand up to her forehead saluting him, "Promise!" She says and runs into her room.

"I'm home…." The blonde says as he enters his flat that he lives in with his two brothers. He listens for replies but none come. "They must be out." Haru says as he walks towards the many hallways in the big apartment at the top of a huge building. He walks through the open door at the end of the hall to his bedroom.

He walks in and rips off his hoodie and shirt; his muscles are very defined and toned, let's discuss these later though. He jumps on his bed and lays staring at the ceiling. His azure blue eyes widen as he feels pressure on his stomach as a little creature jumps up on his stomach, scaring him. 'Meeeowww.' Haru sighs and closes his eyes, calming himself, then opening them and petting the all white kitten with big light blue eyes that stare at him happily.

"Don't scare me like that Kina." He smiles and pets the head on the kitten crawling up his chest to curl up on his shoulder. "Kina do you know where Zin is? I hope he isn't getting in trouble…" Just as he says this a kitten that is gray but has a tiger patterned fur with yellow eyes comes running in at full speed jumping and landing on Haru's face.

"Mphhh!" The kitten jumps off of his face and sits on the shoulder that is left that doesn't already have a kitten laying on it. 'Nyaaa!" Haru squeezes his eyes shut at the loud meowing in his ear. "Alright Zin, I see ya buddy." He pets both kittens of his, they purr loudly and happy that their owner is finally back.

"Okay let's sleep, go over to your pillows you two." Haru says, putting the kittens on the mattress. Kina goes over to a purple pillow while Zin goes to a red pillow both lay down and immediately begin to fall asleep. Haru turns the lights off and lies back down in bed. His mind begins to wander as he tries to fall asleep. Before he totally is asleep, his mind is filled with the image of a certain black haired- amber eyed girl. A smirk crosses his face; he falls asleep happily alongside his two mischievous kittens.

* * *

Thank you **takumisaki18, Misami1213, Hanri, Tsuray, Maya R, and sarahdiamond** for the latest reviews from last chapter! i believe i responded to most of yours, if you weren't a guest, i'm going to respond at the end of chapters now, so i will respond from reviews i didn't respond to last chapter!

**Maya R: **All to be revealed in future chapters! Tora is going to appear in future chapters for sure, he shall make several appearances, and we shall also meet his other two sons soon! Thanks so much for the review.

**SARAHDIAMOND: **Thanks for both reviews 3 Believe me i cried too, and i wrote the first chapter while i was in school, well that was an awkward day... Also i'm just going to tell you we aren't going to figure out what Tora said anytime soon, more towards the end of the story... *evily chuckles*

**Tsuary:** Thanks for your continuing to review this story! It means a lot! *many hugs*

**Misami1213:** Yes Fairy Tail! My personal fave. so many ships, Nalu my fave, just YASSSSS! How about last nights episode though? *cries* Then the Gajevy kiss bro?! *happily cries* now just gotta wait for 'Steel' I hope i was close to updating fast, gomen if it wasn't.

i believe i did respond to **Takumisaki18**, and **Hanri** through pm so yeah thanks again for both of your awesome reviews! 3

i really hope this chapter was a good one, these ideas just sort of came to my head, my fingers typed, and this was the outcome... Also i'm sorry if they are any typing or spelling errors.

**Anyways****, glad for whoever read this, and don't forget to R&R!**

**Till next time,**

**-Masked Soul**


End file.
